


The Light

by taehanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying Dean, Dead Castiel, Death, Grief/Mourning, Impala, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dying-- and there's nothing Dean can do to stop his lover, his angel, from leaving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

Dean was clutching Cas in his arms, his eyes wide in disbelief.

No.

He shook all over and felt his heart plummet into his ribcage and the onslaught of tears threatening to spill.

No. No no no. Not Cas. Not his angel.

“D-Dean…” Cas whispered out, his eyes looking into Dean’s, completely unfocused.

“Cas! Oh…Hell…Cas I’m here! Please just stay with me! Oh God…please no. This is all my fault…” Dean trailed off, sobs wracking his entire body.

Cas couldn’t die. He just couldn’t. It was impossible…how could the powerful, kind blue eyed angel possibly die?

“Dean,” Cas reached up to caress the hunter’s cheek soothingly, but the blood that soaked his hand smeared on his face and Cas quickly recoiled “None of it was your fault I... I..” he broke off, wincing in pain.

“Cas you’re dying!”

“I love you Dean.”

“Please just stay alive—for me.”

“I love you Dean!” he repeated, not caring about the impending death that faced him.

All that mattered was Dean.

“No Cas, don’t you die on me!” Dean sobbed, tears flooding down his cheeks. If Cas died here and now, Dean knew he would break down. He couldn’t imagine a world without his angel- the only person he learned to love.

They were there for each other in the darkest of hours; they were there for each other when times got tough; they were there for each other: forever and always.

“D-Dean…” Cas whimpered, voice overcome with sincerity. Dean reluctantly watched as Cas formed his last dying word: “I want you to move on. I don’t want you to be… to be upset.” Cas was breathing heavily now, death drawing closer and closer.

Then, something in his eyes changed. He smiled- a faraway, dreamy smile- as his eyes focused on the ceiling “There’s the impala! Oh there’s you Dean. You look so beautiful… there’s a light. Can I go to that light now, Dean?”

Dean was sobbing now, tears cascading down his cheeks uncontrollably.

“Dean?” Cas said weakly, and Dean felt himself slowly slipping away.

Cas was dying. Cas wanted to go into the impala with Dean and drive off into the light.

“Please don’t cry, Dean. I’m so happy, please don’t cry. The light is so beautiful, Dean!” Cas pleaded, using his last remaining strength to wipe away the hunter’s tear.

“Yeah, I know Cas You go ahead to that light, my angel. Nothing can hurt you there.” Dean was smiling through the tears as he brushed back Cas’ sweaty hair and watched that dreamy smile plaster itself on his face.

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Cas, so, so much.”

“Can I go to the light now, Dean?”

“Yes my angel.”

And he was gone.

Cas was dead.


End file.
